


Enlightenments Bonus Material

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: ICO (Video Game), Shadow of the Colossus, Team ICO Series
Genre: Bonus Material, F/M, Fanart, Immortal Wander, Other, Other: See Story Notes, Playlist, Process Notes, Screenshots, general content warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Various small things related toEnlightenments: Cut material, the fic's playlist, my own fanart based on it, and so on.
Relationships: Dormin & Wander (Shadow of the Colossus), Mono/Wander (Shadow of the Colossus), Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) / The Queen (ICO)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Immortal Wander Collection





	1. Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> _Enlightenments_ has been my baby for a long time, and I thought I'd share some things from the creative process. This collection freely spoils the fic, so I'd recommend coming back after you've read it. If you want to read the actual fic, it can be found [right over here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993688/chapters/60515488)
> 
> I'd recommend looking over the additional tags for _Enlightenments_ as well - the fic deals with a lot of potentially squicky and triggering content, and so, this list of bonus material does, too. Let this and the "chose not to use archive warnings" be your Reader Beware sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fic's playlist. I've included one verse or so from each song that's relevant to the story (not always the only relevant verse), and they're in more or less chronological order. Any mondegreens are my own.
> 
> For the most part I'll leave interpreting which song goes with which bit as an exercise for the reader. _For the most part:_ I'll give away that "The Unforgiven II" is the fic's overall theme song. Which _does_ set a mood, doesn't it?
> 
> I may come back and add more detailed content notes for the songs later, but for now consider "Author Chose Not to Warn" your general disclaimer: a lot of these songs are about grim topics and may be triggering or squicky, on subjects covered by the Archive Warnings and otherwise.

The Unforgiven II by Metallica

_What I've felt, what I've known_  
_Turn the pages, turn to stone_  
_Behind the door, should I open it for you?_

_Yeah, what I've felt, what I've known_  
_Sick and tired, I stand alone_  
_Could you be there?_  
_'Cause I'm the one who waits for you_  
_Or are you unforgiven, too?_

* * *

Paint It, Black by The Rolling Stones

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_  
_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_  
_If I look hard enough into the setting sun_  
_My love will laugh with me before the morning comes_

* * *

Loney Teardrops by Blue Öyster Cult

_I seem to see a rose_  
_I reach out then it goes_  
_Now in its thorns I roam_  
_You never know until you know_

_Lord I ask you! Lord I beg you!_  
_All I wanna do is get back home!_

* * *

My Mind's Eye by Sirenia

_If you are down_  
_I will come to chain you to the ground_  
_And penetrate your mind_

_If you are lost (even if you are lost)_  
_I'll be there to break your trust_  
_And ravage all your lust for life, my love_

* * *

Burnin' for You by Blue Öyster Cult

_Burn out the day_  
_Burn out the night_  
_I can't see no reason to put up a fight_  
_I'm livin' for givin' the devil his due_

_An' I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you_

* * *

Don't Fear the Sun by Maxthor

_Walk away_  
_Take the blow_  
_Turn around and say it was my fault_

_Don’t fear the sun, been here forever_  
_Don’t fear the sun, you’ll get to know_  
_Don’t fear the sun, been here forever_  
_Don’t fear the sun, and let me go_

* * *

Protection by Future of Forestry

_Trust me, I can feel what happened_  
_I can hear your dangerous question_  
_Trust me, I can see you want protection_  
_You want protection_

* * *

Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams

_Sound the bugle now_  
_Tell them I don't care_  
_There's not a road I know_  
_That leads to anywhere_

_Without a light, I_  
_Fear that I will_  
_Stumble in the dark_  
_Lay right down, decide_  
_Not to go on_

_Then from on high_  
_Somewhere in the distance_  
_There's a voice that calls_  
_"Remember who you are..."_

* * *

End of All Hope by Nightwish

_No will to wake for this morn_  
_To see another black rose born_  
_Deathbed slowly covered with snow_

_Angels, they fell first_  
_But I'm still here_  
_Alone as they are drawing near_  
_In heaven my masterpiece_  
_Will finally be sung_

* * *

ICO: You Were There by Michiru Ōshima, Lynne Hobday, and Stephen Geraghty

_Happiness follows sorrow_  
_Only believing in tomorrow_

_You were there_  
_Countless visions, they haunt me in my sleep_  
_You were there_  
_Though forgotten, all promises we keep_

* * *

I Made a Promise to the Moon (WTNV: The Debate mix) by Jason Webley  
(Not on Spotify as of this writing, but I have it in my local playlist.)

_I know the shape of this room_  
_I know these walls_  
_I know this too:_  
_I know I'm stalling_  
_But I'm gonna turn the page_  
_So show me how_


	2. Screenshots and Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some screenshots from the PS4 remake that had a similar feeling to the fic, and a screenshot redraw that acts as the story's cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The PS4 remake of _Shadow of the Colossus_ is what finally gave me the inspiration to do an in-universe version of the story. As of this writing, I still haven't actually... _beaten_ the PS4make, but the thought is there. I think the last Colossus I fought was number four, but that file has about ten hours on it of me just running around cooing at Agro and finding Enlightenments.
> 
> I referenced a few ingame experiences in the fic, and of course the gorgeous reimagining of Dormin's land was used as a general reference. Here are a few screenshots that had a similar feeling as the story.
> 
> For Inktober 2018, I did a redraw of one of them that currently acts as the fic's cover; it's not any one particular scene, but Wander's probably holding vigil for one of the horned boys in it.
> 
> Later on in Inktober 2018, I used another one for a reference of a sketch of a scene that ended up being cut from the story - the middle section was originally much different (and Wander's clothes are actually different in the fic, too). More on that later, perhaps. This one also played with character fonts a little; Dormin and Wander would both speak in cursive, I think, though I think I'd ditch the echoed writing on Dormin's speech since it's so hard to read. They'd keep whatever you call that kind of speech bubble, though.

* * *


	3. The Original Post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an import of the February 27th, 2018 post from sparkylurkdragon.tumblr.com in which I first scribbled down the idea that led to _Enlightenments_.
> 
> As the note about "headcanon about a headcanon" and my endnotes for the fic indicate, the ideas for _Enlightenments_ go back much further, but here is where I got the backbone for the fic laid down.

Headcanon about a headcanon, don’t mind me.

Maybe the enlightenments in the remake are a game Dormin came up with to keep immortal!Wander busy doing something besides brooding after he’d been stuck in Their lands for a few decades. The Ancient Sword’s seal has enough cracks in it that Their power keeps leaking out and creating the horned boys, which They can’t control, but They can intentionally create micro-manifestations around Their own lands that end up as the shimmering light of the enlightenments.

Wander thinks it’s a ridiculous idea and refuses at first, but he is _so bored_ and _so lonely_ that he eventually acquiesces and they bond over it.


End file.
